


Art Prompt Fills for Fluffy February and Others

by Slyjinks



Series: Valentine & Vimes [16]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Art Fills, Art Prompt Fills, Art of Canon Characters, Art of My Original Characters, Art of Original Characters, Art of Other People's Original Characters, Costume Meme Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluffy February Art, Gen, M/M, Palette art, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyjinks/pseuds/Slyjinks
Summary: All fanart, no fic. Art fills for the Fluffy February prompts, plus a few costume and palette prompt fills, all collected into one place to make it a bit easier to find than on Tumblr. The vast majority of these are Fallout fanart, although several are from the Fallout 4+Discworld crossover series, Valentine & Vimes, so there are a couple of Discworld or Fallout+Discworld crossover pictures. A few images are gift art containing other people's original characters (usually various Sole Survivors). Pictures containing other people's characters will have links in the notes to those individuals' fics. Each chapter's title will mention the characters in that chapter's fanart.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Harkness, Deacon/Male Sole Survivor, Deacon/Nick Valentine, DiMA/Faraday (Fallout), Glory/P.A.M., Nick Valentine/Samuel Vimes, Salacia "Sally" von Humpeding/Piper Wright, Vault Dweller/Tycho
Series: Valentine & Vimes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Fluffy Feb 1: Fishing (Old Longfellow, Young Sam, and Synth Shaun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleaiactaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/gifts), [hotot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/gifts), [badforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badforme/gifts), [allislaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/gifts), [Glowstickia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Valentine & Vimes series, Old Longfellow takes Young Sam and Shaun on a fishing trip.


	2. Fluffy Feb 2: Movie Night (Deacon/Sole Survivor Jeanne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and [hotot's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/pseuds/hotot) Sole Survivor, Jeanne from ["The Trick to This"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930290/chapters/20453683) take in a movie from on top of the Starlight Drive-In.


	3. Fluffy Feb 3: Animal Adoption (Deacon with swamp dragon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon adopts Fluffy the Swamp Dragon from Welcome Home in the Valentine & Vimes series.


	4. Fluffy Feb 4: Halloween (Nick Valentine & Sole Survivor Veracity Jones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and [badforme's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badforme/pseuds/badforme) Sole Survivor Veracity Jones from her fic [the world they'd have you build](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719279/chapters/56956144) swap costumes for the Halloween prompt.


	5. Fluffy Feb 5: Cooking Together (Deacon & A3-21|Harkness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and A3-21|Harkness work on a meal together (or rather, Deacon works on a meal and Harkness looms behind him) for [Aleaiactaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/pseuds/Aleaiactaest). This image also accompanies one of [Aleciactaest's prompts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117757/chapters/71481072)


	6. Fluffy Feb 6: Kiss in the Rain (Deacon/Nick Valentine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and Deacon share a kiss in the rain.


	7. Fluffy Feb 7: Huddling for Warmth (Sally von Humpeding, Piper Wright, Nat Wright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally von Humpeding, Piper Wright, and Nat Wright huddle for warmth on a camping trip. Takes place in the Valentine & Vimes universe.


	8. Fluffy Feb 8: Hiding from the Storm (Deacon and Rig from Rigged Games)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and Rig from [allislaughter's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter) original character Rig from his series [Rigged Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687249).


	9. Fluffy Feb 9: Date Night (Nick Valentine, Sam Vimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and Sam Vimes enjoy a night out in Ankh-Morpork (associated with the Valentine & Vimes series, this also accompanies Aleaiactaest's [Kiss in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117757/chapters/71481171#workskin) prompt fill).


	10. Fluffy Feb 10: Robots (P.A.M., Glory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glory gives P.A.M. a bit of a polish.


	11. Fluffy Feb 11: Stargazing (DiMA, Faraday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiMA and Faraday do a bit of stargazing. I've added a zoomed detail for this one.


	12. Fluffy Feb 12: Game Night (Craig Boone, A3-21|Harkness, Nick Valentine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A3-21|Harkness, Craig Boone, and Nick Valentine have a game of poker. This is for a friend who likes those three characters, so I don't have to explain why they're in the same place at the same time to play poker.


	13. Fluffy Feb 13: Singing (Sybil, Young Sam, Shaun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sybil, Young Sam, and Shaun sing together in the ghastly pink drawing room for the rest of the family. Set in the Valentine & Vimes universe.


	14. Fluffy Feb 14: Sickday (Sol, Polly from Fallout 76)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol takes care of Polly while she's just a head in a jug, from Fallout 76.


	15. Fluffy Feb 16: Snow Day (Nick Valentine, Echo from Echoes of You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and [Glowstickia's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia) original character Echo from her [Echoes of You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185) series have a snow day.


	16. Fluffy Feb 17: Pillow Fort (Young Sam, Shaun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Sam and Shaun read in a pillow fort, from the Valentine & Vimes series.


	17. Fluffy Feb 18: Breakfast in Bed (Deacon, OC Mango)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon's adopted daughter Mango brings him breakfast in bed, but the rat is a bit under cooked. From the Valentine & Vimes universe.


	18. Fluffy Feb 19: Beach Day (Deacon, A3-21|Harkness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and A3-21|Harkness enjoy a day at Vault 118's 'beach', from Aleaiactaest's AU where Harkness joins the Railroad.


	19. Fluffy Feb 20: Camping (Tycho, Vault Dweller Albert Cole)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tycho and Vault Dweller Albert Cole camp out. This image accompanies [Aleaiactaest's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/pseuds/Aleaiactaest) prompt fill for [Huddling for Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117757/chapters/71481372#workskin).


	20. Fluffy Feb 21: I Love You (Deacon, Sole Survivor Nate Charles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and [Aleaiactaest's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/pseuds/Aleaiactaest) Sole Survivor Nate Charles confess feelings.


	21. Fluffy Feb 22: Slow Dancint (Nick Valentine, Sybil Ramkin Vimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and Sybil Ramkin Vimes have a slow dance together, since Sam's not much for dancing.


	22. Fluffy Feb 28: Gardening (Eidolon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Eidolon, who helps Caretaker run Mercer safehouse in my fic, [A Fraud to the Core](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894869). He is not what he seems.


	23. Palette Art: Sam Vimes in Old Copper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a palette prompt art fill. One of the options was named "Old Copper", and Sam Vimes was requested for it.


	24. Palette Art: Mango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mango from the Valentine & Vimes series in a palette chosen as part of a palette prompt exercise. She's currently in fancy dress mode. Some of those girl bicycle gangs are pretty particular about their dress code. She still won't wear shoes, though.


	25. Galatea in a bad Halloween costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galatea from the Valentine & Vimes Deacon-centric Valentine & Vimes fic, [Pandora's Vase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453076/chapters/67114348) in a cheesy "sexy Medusa" Halloween costume. Requested as part of a costume prompt for OCs.


	26. Gneiss dressed royally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gneiss, a troll singer introduced in Valentine & Vimes: [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868351/chapters/60164485) dressed to the nines in glitz and glam fit for royalty. Requested as part of a costume prompt for OCs.


End file.
